


Lucid

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Inline with canon, M/M, Names, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: "Yue had tensed at Touya’s hands against him, instinct seeking the barrier of distance that he has always deliberately maintained before, but then Touya’s mouth found his, his lips soft and as gentle with Yue as he has ever been with Yukito, and Yue’s lashes had dipped under their own weight to capitulate him to the persuasion of Touya’s mouth urging gentle against his own." Yue wants to try something new and Touya is welcoming.





	Lucid

Yue knew Touya would be gentle. He’s spent long years living in the guise provided by Yukito’s existence, watching the world pass by and act upon his other self while he remained far distant from it, but even at the remove imposed on him by Yukito’s presence he has been able to appreciate Touya’s kindness, the consideration that fits itself under the surface of everything he does for Yukito and everyone else around him. That fact has only been made the more clear since the consummation of the latent romance that Yue has been aware of almost from the moment his other self met the brother of the person he himself is ultimately bound to protect. It’s Touya’s consideration that so delayed the progression of that same romance, that drew it long and wandering instead of rushing into something harsh and desperate, and it has softened all the possible edges that ought to come with a new relationship into tenderness instead. Touya is careful with Yukito, restrained in what he asks for and gentle with what he offers, and Yue must admit to appreciating the pleasure of physical intimacy that Yukito has been able to linger in on both their behalfs. Yukito is careful with Touya, so much so that uncertainty must often be overcome with a direct demand from Touya himself to act upon him, and Yue can see the appeal to Yukito of framing Touya in the brace of his arms and fitting his body into the surrender of Touya’s beneath him. But the more time passes, and the more certain Yukito becomes in seeking out what he wants, the more Yue feels his own frustration in the rough edges of a desire he has caught contagious from the other self he likes to imagine as distant from him as the clothes against his body.

Touya was immediately responsive to Yue’s request. He barely paused when the press of his mouth to Yukito’s was interrupted by the sweep of white wings and a drag of feathers, and when Yue emerged to fix the other with the force of his gaze Touya was watching him with no more resistance than idle curiosity. There was none of the balking that Yue had half-expected, none of the protests that he had prepared snapping responses for; Touya had just blinked, and curved a smile at the corner of his mouth, and reached back out to fit his hands over a long spill of far more pale hair than what Yukito bears. Yue had tensed at Touya’s hands against him, instinct seeking the barrier of distance that he has always deliberately maintained before, but then Touya’s mouth found his, his lips soft and as gentle with Yue as he has ever been with Yukito, and Yue’s lashes had dipped under their own weight to capitulate him to the persuasion of Touya’s mouth urging gentle against his own.

Yue doesn’t speak to ask for what he wants, and Touya doesn’t draw breath to interrupt the press of their lips with a question. He just sets his hand at the back of Yue’s head to hold the other’s hair back as he lowers him to the soft of the sheets, and when he pushes up he is reaching to unfasten the complexities of Yue’s clothing as quickly as Yue can fit his fingers under the loose t-shirt and inside the jeans covering Touya’s own body. They strip each other free of their clothing with all the grace of experienced lovers, as if Yue may borrow Yukito’s embodied knowledge as easy as he does his memories of day-to-day life, and when Touya reaches for the bottle Yue knows he keeps tucked into the space alongside his mattress Yue doesn’t need to put more words to his offer than to angle his knees open over the sheets beneath them. It’s Touya who slicks his fingers, and his touch is as gentle as the press of his mouth when he reaches to urge against Yue before him. Yue lifts his arm up over his face, casting what giveaway there may be in the expression in his eyes or the color at his cheeks into the disguise of darkness, and when Touya pushes against him Yue opens for the asking, easing to the gentle demand of Touya’s touch as readily as Touya has ever given way for Yukito’s.

It’s easy to lose himself, with Touya. Yue had intended to claim this experience for himself, to relieve the curiosity in him that Yukito’s preferences tend away from soothing; there have been too many moments where Yue has watched Touya from behind Yukito’s eyes, has seen the surrender of pleasure shudder the other’s expression out-of-focus, and has felt himself ache with the desire to be the one beneath Touya’s shoulders, to feel himself held down for the overwhelming force of someone else’s desire acting within him. He had fixed himself on this one goal, had told himself it was simply for the purposes of his own satisfaction; and yet when Touya’s hands touch him Yue feels himself melting into surrender even of his own intention, as if all the supernatural strength he bears in him is giving way to the trembling weakness of desire for no more than the urging of Touya’s fingers within him. He wonders if it’s not a function of his own power, some part of the magic that fuels his existence recognizing its original source and answering with instinctive submission; but even that curiosity is urged aside, worked free from his mind with as much grace as Touya undoes the tension of Yue’s body into pliant heat across the span of his bed. By the time Touya slides his fingers free so he can guide his body into place against Yue’s, Yue is reaching up for him, his intention to hide his expression forgotten in his need to sink his fingers into Touya’s hair and urge the other down against him. Touya responds as readily to Yue as Yue did to him, his shoulders curving to arc over the other’s body beneath him as he tips himself forward and down, and when they come together Yue shuts his eyes to the first surge of satisfaction that ripples down his spine to spill out into the whole of his body.

They are both silent for a long span. Touya’s head is dipped forward, his hair skimming Yue’s neck and tangled into the grip of the other’s fingers, and Yue is savoring the feeling of it, the sense of immediacy that comes with gaining sensation from his physical body in the same moment it is given, without the distance that Yukito’s form imposes on his personal experience. Often that distance is a relief, a means to gain the isolation that Yue finds more a comfort than a deprival, but there is a different kind of pleasure to this, to having Touya pressing over and into him, to feeling the surge of sensation through his shoulders and toes and stomach with clarity enough to render the rest of the world distant and unimportant. Yue presses an arm over Touya’s shoulders, turning his head in to breathe against the soft dark of the other’s hair, and it’s then, with his lashes fluttering on the force of pleasure in him and all his usual concerns disintegrating to the heat of Touya over him, that Touya’s exhale tightens to a groan that forms the shape of a name.

Yue tenses at once, all the languid relaxation in his body evaporating to sudden crystalline focus. His fingers flex in Touya’s hair, his eyes open wide to fix on the ceiling overhead; his knees tighten, his legs pinning Touya in place and pausing the rhythm of Touya moving them together towards their mutual release. “Touya.” His voice is lower than he means it to be, touched more thoroughly by the heat in his blood than he expected, but he pushes on anyway, unwilling to give up speech simply because his tone shows more of his reaction than he might wish it did. “What did you just say?”

Touya shifts his head against Yue’s shoulder, turning in until his lips are skimming the other’s collarbone. “Your name.”

Yue frowns at the ceiling. “You say Yukito’s name, usually.”

“I’m usually with Yukito.” Touya’s arm over Yue’s shoulder shifts; his fingers touch and trace over the other’s hair. “I’m with you, this time.”

Yue shakes his head. “I’m just Yukito’s other form, to you.”

“You’re both each other,” Touya says. “If you’re Yukito I call you Yukito.” He pushes up against his elbow to look down and meet Yue’s frown with the steady focus of his own eyes. “If you’re Yue, I call you Yue.”

Yue grimaces. “He should never have told you my name.”

Touya smiles. “I’m glad he did,” he says, and presses his hand closer to stroke against Yue’s hair spread to a curtain across the sheets. “I’m glad you want to be with me like this too.”

Yue can feel his cheeks heat as if burning to open flame. “I was just curious,” he says, more defensively than he means to. “You always receive with him.”

Touya doesn’t so much as blink. “He likes it better that way.”

Yue frowns. “And I suppose you do too?”

Touya flickers a smile at Yue, the curve of it soft and so gentle Yue’s chest tightens in spite of all his efforts to hold to the temper of embarrassment flushing his cheeks dark. “I like being with you,” he says. “As Yukito or as you, Yue.”

Yue’s face burns. “Be quiet.”

“You asked,” Touya says with perfect calm.

“That’s not what I mean.” Yue tips his head against the pillows to escape from the steady force of Touya’s gaze on his face. His cheeks are blisteringly hot, his chest is tight on embarrassment. “I mean…”

“Your name?” Touya asks, and laughs when Yue presses his lips tight together instead of answering. “You’ll let me kiss you and come to bed with me but you don’t want me to say your name?” He ducks in over Yue, his hair catching against the other’s forehead as his lips press a gentle kiss against the other’s cheekbone. “You really are a tsundere, Yue.”

Yue huffs protest as he turns his head back up to glare at Touya. “Be _quiet_.”

“Why?” Touya says, and touches his lips to a kiss at the corner of Yue’s lips. “I want to be able to tell you like this the same way I do when you’re Yukito.” His forehead touches Yue’s hair, his breath ruffles the strands caught beneath Yue’s shoulder. “I love you, Yue.”

Yue hisses, desperate protest the only voice he can give to the color staining his cheeks and clutching in his chest, and when he moves it’s to flare his wings out from where they have been folded beneath his shoulders. They spread wide, expanding to fill the whole expanse of the room for a moment before Yue wraps them back around to press close against him. Feathers shift, white settles close around them, and Yue’s wings interlace to wrap himself and Touya together in a tiny world of his own making.

Touya lifts his head from Yue’s shoulder, looking up to cast his attention to the soft wings enveloping them. “Is this--” He reaches up, bracing himself on one elbow so he can lift his fingers and stroke gently against the inside line of one of Yue’s wings. His touch is careful, light as the slide of wind pulling over the feathers, but Yue can feel it down the whole of his spine as clearly as if Touya is dragging sensation deliberately into his body. “Yue?”

“It’s better like this,” Yue says, and eases his fingers on Touya’s hair so he can slide his hands down to the shift of muscle across the other’s shoulders. “We’re properly alone now.” He steadies his palm flat against Touya’s back, bracing himself with the touch as he fixes his gaze at the line of Touya’s shoulder and draws a breath to fill his chest even against the knot of tension fixed there. “You can say whatever you want now.”

“Ah,” Touya says, and Yue can hear the laughter on his voice without having to lift his gaze to actually meet the bright of the other’s eyes on him. “Is that what was embarrassing you?” He lets his hand fall from Yue’s feathers to find the other’s hair instead and trail over the locks. “You don’t mind?” Yue shakes his head, still keeping his eyes fixed on Touya’s shoulder.

Touya leans down over him to press his lips against the curve of Yue’s ear. “Yue,” he says, his voice so soft it’s nearly a whisper, as if he’s murmuring a secret, and Yue’s lashes dip, fluttering under their weight as his fingers tighten into Touya’s hair. “I love you.” Yue’s skin flushes hot, the whole of his body warming in answer to Touya’s words, and when the pressure of his knees loosens Touya shifts back, rocking away fractionally so he can thrust forward again, taking the motion in a long, smooth action that steals Yue’s breath by the friction as much as by the sound of Touya’s voice on his name. Touya presses his hand against Yue’s head, and ducks his head against Yue’s shoulder, and when he moves again Yue arches beneath him, curving up to meet Touya’s drive into him with the uninhibited surrender of his body. His wings draw tighter, wrapping close to hold Touya flush against his body even as they move with each other, and Touya’s fingers curl into his hair to answer in kind and brace Yue still for the stroke of his hips and the murmur of his voice.

Yue keeps holding them together, wrapping them away from the distractions of the world while he gasps at Touya’s hair and Touya speaks his name to the shell of his ear, but when the pressure of anticipation draws to its peak it is his voice that breaks, giving way to a moan of Touya’s name to saturate the heat of the air around them, and as Touya groans and spends himself Yue shudders with the pleasure of it, as sated by Touya’s release as by his own. He holds them together for another long moment, lingering in their isolation and their shared pleasure for a span of long heartbeats before he unfolds his wings to let the sunlight spill in from Touya’s bedroom window to kiss their bodies to gold and silver. Touya doesn’t seem surprised by that either; he just relaxes against Yue’s body, easing into the support of the other’s hold as if he means to linger in intimacy as much as his release. Yue doesn’t say anything to protest or encourage either one; but when Touya presses to his shoulder and murmurs his name to an endearment, he doesn’t complain, and if his cheeks flush dark his hold keeping Touya against him doesn’t so much as waver.


End file.
